


My Son

by joyful_soul_collector



Series: Just So Hungry [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High metabolism, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mentioned Flash Thompson, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starvation, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, enhanced metabolism, hunger, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/pseuds/joyful_soul_collector
Summary: Tony takes care of some things





	My Son

Tony POV

“Thanks Dad,” Peter mumbled. His head drooped against my shoulder as he fell asleep.

I looked down at him in surprise. He’d never called me ‘dad’ before. It was nice though. I decided I liked it. I gently rested him on his side, his head burrowing into the soft pillow. He looked so much better now. His face wasn’t gaunt anymore, and I could no longer feel his bones jutting out of his skin. That was terrifying, being able to feel his ribs. I was scared I’d have to bring him to the hospital. It seems as though his metabolism doesn’t slow down when in starvation mode like with normal people. I’ll have to make sure he eats regularly so this doesn’t happen again.

I looked around the room, my eyes casting over the spot where he’d almost collapsed. Why hadn’t he eaten breakfast again? Oh right, he gave it to the cat.

“So you gave up your breakfast to help the cat, huh?” I whispered in his direction. I walked into the elevator and said, “Hey Friday, would you get my suit ready? And ask Karen to show me what this cat looks like.”

“Yes sir.”

In a few moments I was flying through the sky, searching the ground for the kid’s apartment building.

“Sir, Karen sent me a video of Peter’s interaction with the feline,” Friday said.

“Perfect, please play it.” I watched in the corner of my screen as Peter rounded a corner with a piece of toast in his hand. It had barely a bite taken out of it. I watched as he talked to the cat, which he called Dart, and then reluctantly threw his toast to him in the alleyway.

God. This kid is too nice. He’s gonna get himself hurt if he keeps doing shit like this.  _ Well, I guess he already did get himself hurt, _ I thought.

I finally spotted Peter’s apartment building and circled to land on it. I looked down and found the corner he must’ve turned around in the video, and from there it wasn’t hard to see the little alleyway.

I flew down, and stepped out of my suit, beginning to search through the garbage. “Hey Friday? Could you search the alleyway for heat signatures?”

“Yes sir. There’s one behind the dumpster on your right. It’s actually moving towards you.”

I turned to my right to see a little grey head peek out from behind the dumpster. The kid was right, it did look a bit like a Demodog. He bounded towards me and rubbed his face on my ankles.

“This cat is either really friendly or really stupid. No wonder the kid likes him,” I said, picking up the cat and stroking his head. “Friday, would you please send a car? I’m gonna drive--What did he call him?”

“Dart, sir.”

“Right, Dart. I’m gonna drive Dart home. I’ve been needing a pet for the lab, and Peter will be happy to know Dart’s okay.”

“Yes sir, right away. The car is almost here.”

When the car arrived I settled Dart into the passenger seat, where he stretched up to look out the window. As we drove, the cat watched the street lamps flickering by, and his tail flicked excitedly whenever he spotted my suit flying overhead.

Upon arriving at the lab, the kitty jumped out of my arms, running to the tray of food. 

“Heh, you’re almost as hungry as Pete was.” Dart ate the remains of the kid’s steak before jumping back down, licking his jowls. He looked around for a moment, then saw Peter, still sleeping soundly on the sofa. Dart jumped up and curled up under the kid’s arm, nuzzling himself into his chest. 

I smiled down at the two, before whispering to Friday. “Friday, can you get Karen up and running?”

“Yes sir,” her voice said into my earpiece. A moment later, Karen’s voice spoke into my ear. 

“Good evening Mr. Stark, what may I help you with?”

“Yeah, could you bring up the Baby Monitor protocol and run today’s surveillance? I’d like to see the times he interacted with a boy named Flash.”

“Okay sir. Running facial recognition diagnostics now.” A couple seconds later a video hologram popped out of the desk. I clicked play, and watched as Peter walked up to the school building.

I watched as Flash walk up to him and I winced slightly as he grabbed Peter and whispered: “You’re dead at lunch Penis Parker, you’re gonna wish you weren’t born.” Peter seemed to freeze for a second, and I could see his stress levels spike slightly, but it seems as though he wasn’t actually afraid. He just twisted away from Flash and made his way to his friend Ned, whom I’d met once before. The video then cut to Peter walking down the hallway, until he was suddenly jerked back by someone, whom I assume to be Flash. I watched as Flash shoved Peter around and eventually took his money.

Peter’s little sigh and the sound of his stomach pleading for food after watching Flash walk away with his money made my heart break. The video went on a moment longer for me to see Peter lurch suddenly and hear the rip of his jacket on a locker. I looked at the timestamp and realized this was the same time Karen sent me a message about his bloodsugar. This poor fucking kid. 

_ He’s so scared of the people he cares about getting hurt, that he doesn’t care if he gets hurt himself, _ I thought as the video winked out.

I’ll have to talk to him. He can’t just let Flash push him around anymore. I turned towards him, gazing at his softly sleeping form, Dart curled under his arm.  _ Later _ , I decided. I laid down on the couch across from him, not wanting to leave him alone. 

I’m not going to let my son be hurt anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this series! i hope you all liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
